koushiro's big moment
by izanagimon1412
Summary: Koushiro Izumi visits a cruising spot and hoping to find a relationship, and thats when he met Yagami Taichi who gives him the bestest night he has expierenced. Taichi x Izumi. lemon,yaoi one-shot? you decide, (please review)


I do not own digimon or any of its characters

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: Izumi/Taichi

**WARNING! **THIS FANFIC CONTAINS LEMON

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Koushiro's big moment

* * *

my heart beats faster and faster by the minute as I wait for my Locker key. 'This is it!' I thought looking down 'Today's the day...' trembling slightly since I've never dared to do this before. a Veedramon appeared behind the counter and handed me the key. "Okay, Here you go. Please enjoy your stay in our cruising service." He said with a goofy smile, "Oh, th-thanks." I took the and continued my way to the locker room. 'That I'll become a man!' I sweated hard while walking nervously.

* * *

A while later

My name is Koushiro Izumi, I just turned 28 last month and I'm bisexual. I'm really nervous since I never did this sort of thing. For most of my life I hardly ever went outside and I always stay home and worked with computers. while I was growing up i learned that I needed to go out more to enjoy life and started doing more outdoor activities. The subject of love never came to my thoughts because I was always busy trying to find a job, and I thought I could give it a try. so the first place of love I could think of was a cruising spot.

I saw everyone chattering and smiling, Humans and digimons each find partners to get together. While I sat there on the bench with my hands on my chin and wearing nothing but my purple boxers "Hm..." I then placed my hands in my face when everyone went to their personal rented rooms. 'I can't do thiiiiiis!' I screamed in my thought while I cursed my shyness.

'This place is a **madhouse!' **I panicked and remembered the first few moments of being here. The gaze of hunters tracking down preys, Dungeon romper and mixed rooms mania. 'Everybody's doing it but me!' Of course finding someone on my first time at a cruising spot is impossible. 'Guess I should throw in the towel and go back home...' I sighed looking around to see if anyone was around. 'But coming all the way here and just leaving like that is just...'

'...Huh?' I noticed a bunch of mangas lining on a shelf. "Is that..." I walked closer and took a volume to look at.

5 minutes later

"Wow!" I spent my time reading through it quickly while smiling, 'This story is the best! I've read this master piece so many times-wait a sec...' I looked to the object towering next to me and noticed I wasted my time on reading Manga. 'What the heck am I doing?! I'm in a cruising spot and here I am absorbed in this manga!' I face palmed myself in realization.

I picked up the stack of Mangas and sighed again '...Guess I'll head home now.' A figure then entered the room I then looked over. 'whoa, what a rough looking guy...' He had short spiky brown hair, wearing blue boxers with bright yellow stars and had a muscular built body. But he's got that bad boy charm too... He then stares at me and I started to sweat. I continued to put the books back on the shelf trying to ignore his beast like glare thinking I'm dead over and over.

"Hey, buddy..." He suddenly spoke with a voice much like a man in his mid 30's. "YE-YESS?!" I quickly answered out of fear, "That book..." He walked closer "...Huh? What about it?" I asked looking down at the mangas. "Man no matter how many times I read this... Makoto's Memoirs is the Bessssst!" His serious expression fell and up came an expression of a normal guy, "I know right!?" I relaxed and smiled.

'Thank goodness he's just a normal(?) guy!' The Man sat down next to me on the bench and opened the Manga. "Seriously, This book really helped change my life." He nodded, "what do you mean?" I questioned wanting to know more. "I've Always wanted to make a story like this." he smiled while flipping through the pages, "I can't really draw for crap though so it didn't look very good. So in the meantime I took a different job." I listened to his back story until he finished.

"...I'm the same." I started, "Eh?" He looked at me, "I owe this book a lot. Back then I was looking for work and couldn't find any, So I was really worried... But then I stopped by the book store and read it. I thought that this looked like a pretty great job. Because of that, I applied to its publisher, and I landed myself a probationary job there." He nodded and smiled "...I see." A Leomon then walked pass us completely naked and had a clothe hanging from his shoulder.

"Ah, right... Forgot we're supposed to be in a cruising spot." The taller man sweat-dropped "Yep..." I blushed and fiddling my thumbs together nervously, "so what now?" He asked leaning back. "Hm?" I looked at him. "You wanna give it a go? You and Me." He pointed to me and himself, "...Huh?" I Looked at him dumbfoundedly.

* * *

10 minutes later of finding a room

I Learned that his name was Taichi Yagami while we were finding a free room to use, He works for a company who publishes books to many famous book stores, He use to be in the same summer camp that I use to go and our childhood homes are quite close to one another. "What, this your first time at a cruising spot or something?" Taichi asked while looking around the room of luxury. I was speechless from being in a room that I will never ever be able to afford.

"Depending on the location, some of them have private rooms like this." Taichi walked around exploring the new room, "Oh, Looks like they got good stuff." He lifted up a tube of lube and read the label on it. 'Seriously... How'd this happen!?' I thought in my head as I nervously fiddled with my fingers. "well, the sound-proofing is kinda crap here but..." Taichi complained before walking up to me and placing a hand on my shoulder, "Let's have fun anyway." He said before turning me to face him.

'WH-WH-WHOA!?' I was shocked when he pulled me closer to him and so did our lips. 'Whoa...' I started to blush when he began using his tongue to deepen the passionate kiss.

**WARNING! LEMON STARTS HERE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THIS PART! WARNING! I WILL NOT REPEAT! LEMON AHEAD!**

"Ahh... Ahh..." I couldn't form any words since this was a experience for me, so much pleasure, his tongue is so hot and long. He licks the inner caverns of my mouth. "Ooh!" Taichi then noticed my member growing and growled deeply into the kiss. "Well, aren't you eager?" He pulled away before laughing. I just kept on blushing, He Began to kiss me again before slowly pushing me onto the bed still not breaking the kiss. 'How'd it come to this...' alot of things came to my mind while he kept on kissing me with great passion.

We then broke apart for air "Phew... So... You're a bottom, Right?" He asked while panting. Ah, Yeah... I'm a bottom... Maybe." I answered embarrassingly while rubbing my pale neck. "Haha, Hm? "Maybe"?" Taichi laughed not understanding, "Yeah... This is, uh, My first time..." After I explained to him clearly, It was as if Lightning had just struck Taichi while he grew silent. In Taichi's thoughts while he stutters 'I'm his first guy... A bona-fide virgin... An untapped cherry...' I moved my head to the side wondering what Taichi was doing.

"I'll give you a first time to remember." He glinted and griped my shoulder before pulling me to another wet kiss. "Mmph! Aah..." I moaned as he groped my body slowly from my chest to my crouch. "Ooh, look at this. Your dick's already pretty slick..." He smirked at the sight of my painful throbbing member. I hid behind my hands and blushed hard. 'I really wish the ground would just swallow me up right now!' Taichi then grabbed my 6 incher and wrapped his sexy wet mouth around it and began so bob his head up and down.

'But...' "WAH!" I grabbed the bed sheets and gave out a moan as he slurped and used more of his wet tongue giving me an amazing blowjob, 'Having another guy do this to me... Feels amazing...' "Haa... Nguh... AH!" My moans became louder by each second as I coming closer to blow my white gooey spunk out. Taichi then took my ready-to-burst cock to the back of his throat knowing I was about to cum. "I-I'm gonna... NNNNGH!" I let out my jizz and Taichi drank most of it as some escape his hot lips.

"Whoa, you're a big shooter, aren't you? Alright, now then..."He coughed before making his statement, He stood up and came up to my face while I was wheezing and panting still recovering from the last session. Taichi then pulled out his amazing glory, his treasure unlike anything I ever seen in my life, a rock hard 10 inch cock. I stared at his amazing length. All I could think was how big and hard it was, the presence was making me more hornier and it was turning me on. "Try sucking on mine." He smiled, "Alright..." I slowly wrapped my lips around his hot cock, I slowly bobbed up and down his cock getting use to the taste.

"How does it taste?" He asked putting his hand on my hair. "Kinda salty..." I answered back licking and slurping on the tasty cock, 'Feels pretty warm...' I thought while sucking harder. **Taichi's thoughts while drooling from the pleasure.** '...Wow, He's pretty good for his first time. might even cum...' Taichi then quickly pushed me slightly before he could cum, "Aaaalright, Time out." "Hm?" I wondered what he was going to do next.

He then pulled me closer and then started to lick my rear, probing me and readying me for what comes next. "GAH! Ohh... AH! Nf..." I moaned out load, felling the places no one has ever touched me being touched **Taichi's thoughts while enjoying fingering Koushiro **'Ooh, nice. He's sensitive.' This went on for minutes before he pulled hiss finger out and positioned himself at my wet hole. 'I still can't believe that... I'm ready to do this...' I shifted to a comfortable position. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Taichi said before pushing his long hard meat into me.

"...AH! Haah! GAH!" I shouted out loud trying to calm down from the pain I never felt before in my life. 'This is amazing...' Taichi started thrust slowly grunting. 'I'm getting close...' I breathed in and out hard when he began to thrust harder and faster, "Wait a sec!" Taichi's body figure became more and more hotter in my eyes while he slams down onto my ass. "Hm? Does it hurt?" his thrust began to slow down. "Hehe, But look here, you're rock hard!" He gripped on my dick and giggled.

"Nn! Uaah..." I moaned louder as I felt the need to cum, 'If you do that I'll...' My train of thoughts came to a climax as I came furiously, "UUUUUUUNNNGGN! NGAH!" I screamed out loud as thick strings of cum were blasted across my chest. "Talk about a mess." Taichi laughed loudly, I was completely exhausted and continued to pant. The buff man lifted me up and kissed me with more lust. "Let's try switching positions, kay?" He gave me a smile when I nodded

3 minutes later

"Ahh! Uhhh! yea! Uhh!" I spoke works of unintelligent, grunts and curses (which was unlike me) while I was being pounded upwards. our bodies were sweating bullets, He bumped me up and down like crazy on Taichi's huge member. I couldn't help but cry more. The handsome middle-aged man puffed and panted while he mercilessly penetrated through what felt like heaven (I believe that is what everyone calls a prostate)

I started to see white at the new angle Taichi suddenly became more forceful. He then wrapped his hand around my member and started to pump it at the same pace we were going. This was too much for me to handle, I was about to cum and I felt Taichi's thick rod start to throb, he was going to blow as well.

"G-, gon-, gonna!, AH! -AHHHHHH!" I shut my eyes as thick ropes of my seed flew in the air and coated our bodies, I felt amazing, but the feeling just got better as I was being filled with thicker ropes of cum, the intense feeling of the orgasm flowing inside my body made me come again.

with the remaining strength that he had left he rolled off me my back and when his member completely pulled out of me, that's when I felt his seed ooze out of my hole and rolling down my leg.

* * *

30 minutes after we rested and recovered

I waited outside the cruising spot with my hands covering my face. It was already 12:30 in the morning 'Oh man, I'm such a nervous wreck!' I blushed. "sorry for the wait." Taichi said while exiting the cruising spot. "oh, It's fi-" I stopped myself when i turned to see Taichi in a different way. "Hm?" Taichi adjusted the orange tie under his white collar shirt, wearing glasses and a blue suit.

As if lighting had struck me I was shocked at the site "Is there something wrong?" He asked me "...No." I awkwardly answered 'He's giving off a totally different vibe!' The images of him when he was rough looking and turning into formal looking surprised me very much. He looks so Intellectual with that glasses of his, "Well then, Where would you like to eat?" he asked.

while we walked together we chatted some more and decided to begin a relationship together. It was the best night I ever had.

* * *

After that night, we exchanged e-mails with each other. Personally, I'm really glad we got to know each other, but...

I was quite tense and stiff while a Nefertimon was walking me to my new job "Don't be nervous now koushiro. you'll be fine!" the Manager of the company assured me, I just nodded in response.

VMMM VMMM my cellphone vibrated 'Hm? I got mail?' I reached for it and read the message, {You're joining that company today, aren't you? I know you're probably a little worried, But stay pumped up! Please do your best! Oh and would you like to go to the summer festival that's coming up? Yagami Taichi.} With that my spirit was lifted up, I smiled knowing there was someone supporting me. '{I'll do my best. Sure, I'd love to!}... aaaand sent.' I replied back to him.

Nefertimon opened the door and said "alright, everyone. I'd like you all to meet our newest employee." I quickly said out loud trying to be polite as possible, "Ah, nice to meet-" I slowed down my word when I saw something really unexpected "You..." Taichi was right there staring at the digimon and me holding his cellphone and a bottle of orange juice near his mouth. The room suddenly became silent until one sound broke the chain of silence {VMMMM YOU GOT MAIL! VMMMM YOU GOT MAIL!} Taichi's cellphone went off.

"Aah, Yagami, I believe everyone is at their on office, This lad here's name is Izumi and he'll be starting to work with us today!" Nefertimon blurted out all the words and laughed, I just stared at Taichi awkwardly while he stared back. "I think you'll make a fine supervisor for him, so do your best!" the light of smiles digimon said.

**Taichi's thoughts while sweating.**'C-c-ca-ca-calm d-down... K-Keep it c-cool...' "be sure to show him the ropes, will you?" I dumbfoundedly stared at him while sweating 'Well, he's already shown me a thing or two...' "Alright, now just shake hands!" the sphinx of light smiled. our hands were shaking and we shook hands our train of thoughts were the same, 'What... What're we gonna do now?!'

* * *

**Ryan sits in the room with Leon's and his laptop in front of him**

**Ryan: '**AAAnnd done' slams his index finger on the enter key.

**Ryan:** 'Phew, I thought i would never had finished this in time' He wipes the sweat from his forehead with his arm

Enters Leon with a large stack of documents.

**Leon: **' Hey, heres the summer home work your to do' dumps the mountain of text books and documents on the table.

Ryan stares at the stack of work with a blank white face.

Leon looks at Ryan while flexing his arms, **Leon: '**well, have fun.' turns around to exit

Ryan grabs the ends of Leon's blue summer shirt while tears roll down his cheeks (anime style)

**Ryan:** 'WAIT!, why don't we do our works together,-' Ryan pleas for Leon to assist him with his work for the next 30 minutes until Leon finally snapped and grabbed him by the collar.

**Leon:** 'Shut up already you -Beep- -Beep- bastard! Before I -Beep- -Beep- -Beep- -Beep- -Beep- -Beep- -Beep- and then -Beep- -Beep- -Beep- -Beep-' Leon continues his curses for 20 minutes ' -Beep- -Beep- and then I will -Beep- you and incinerate them and -Beep- I will, so help me god if you don't start your work now! you -Beep-ing -Beep-'

Ryan was scared -Beep-less that he fainted. Leon then sighs and turns to the audience

**Leon: **'You see everyone this is what happens when you don't do your homework.' turns around then drags Ryan out of the scene.

**And the red curtain end the fanfic here.**

* * *

sorry it took so long to write another fanfic we're in holiday, and the place where we stay doesn't have wifi so we had to search every where in town to find a wifi cafe.


End file.
